A Fox's Tale
by Pokemon406
Summary: A boy somehow ends in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon where he meets a cheerful Pikachu. He'll go on lots of adventures and meet pokemon, some becoming friends and others becoming enemies. (Couldn't think of a good summary. It'll be changed when I think of a better one.
1. Character Bio 1

Name: Shizuko Ryu

Pokemon Species: Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemon

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Type: Dark

Family: (Father), (Mother), (Uncle), (Aunt)

Physical Description: Silver/gray fur, purple eyes, blue in place of the places that are red on a Zorua, and black neck fur.

Ability: Solid Illusion

Moveset: Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Taunt, Copycat, Shadow Ball Night Daze

Transformations/Forms:

Main forms- Riolu, Eevee, Pikachu, Charmander, Oshawott

Minor forms- Growlithe, Pidgey, Squirtle

(Eevee)- Quick Attack, Sand-Attack, Bite, Swift, Dig, Shadow Ball, Double Team

(Riolu)- Quick Attack, Force Palm, Copycat, Sky Uppercut, Shadow Claw, Focus Blast

(Pikachu)- Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, Electroweb

(Oshawott)- Water Gun, Razor Shell, Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail

(Charmander)- Ember, Fire Spin, Scratch, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage

(Growlithe)- Bite, Ember, Fire Spin

(Pidgey)- Tackle, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack

(Squirtle)- Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bite

Character Description: A boy from another world. He's really happy to be in the Pokemon world and prefers not to talk about his old world because of bad memories. He is mischievous like the pokemon he has been turned into and is perverted at times. However, he does care about others and will help when need be.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Hinoko

Pokemon Species: Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Type: Electric

Family: (Father), (Mother)

Physical Description: Yellow eyes, blue cheek pouches, and blue in place of brown.

Ability: Static and Lightning Rod

Moveset: Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Dig, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, Electroweb

Transformations/Forms: None

Character Description: A enthusiast Pikachu who seems to be always cheerful and smiling. He works for the post office in Brake Town and is good at his job. He is somehow aware that he's in a story and can manipulate certain elements of the story when he wants to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: I don't have much to say except that this won't be your average mystery dungeon world.**

**Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs.**

A Pikachu was exploring the forest on a bright sunny day, singing a happy tone to himself as he walked through the forest.

The Mouse Pokemon stopped singing when he heard what sounded like someone screaming.

He looked around until he realized the sound was coming from above him. He looked up to see a figure falling from the sky towards where he was currently standing. He casually took five steps back and watched as the person crashed where he was previously standing, leaving some smoke.

Pikachu coughed a bit because of the smoke. The smoke cleared away to reveal a Pokemon stuck in the ground. From the look of the Pokemon above ground, he saw two black canine legs and a silver or gray bushy tail.

"Hey! Are you looking for buried treasure down there?"The Pikachu asked.

The Pokemon stuck in the ground responded with a series of muffled angry screams.

"You didn't answer my question."

The Pokemon stuck in the ground began to shake in anger and try to get itself unstuck.

"Okay, let me help you out."

The electric type grabbed the Pokemon's legs and started pulling as hard as he could to get the Pokemon out. After a few good tugs, the Pikachu succeeded in pulling the Pokemon out of the ground. The Pokemon flew a little in the air before falling on top of the other Pokemon.

The Pikachu looked up to see the Pokemon on top of him was a Zorua that had silver or gray fur.

The Zorua groaned and opened his eyes."Ugh, what happened?"He asked out loud before he noticed he was lying on someone.

He looked down, the Zorua's purple eyes meeting the Pikachu's yellow eyes. They just stared at each other for a moment, there was a silence until the Pikachu broke it.

"Hi! I'm Hinoko the Pikachu! What's your name?"Corey asked excitedly with a goofy smile.

The Zorua in response yelled in his face and backed away from him.

"What? Is there something wrong?"Hinoko asked him.

"Y-You're a Pokemon! And you can talk!"The Zorua exclaimed pointing a paw at him.

"Of course I can talk you silly Zorua. Last time I checked all Pokemon can talk."

The Zorua looked confused."What do you mean? I'm human."He replied.

"You sure? You look like one just with a different color palette,"Hinoko explained."If you need proof then here."He pulls out a mirror from nowhere for the Pokemon to use.

The other Pokemon wondered where he got the mirror from but paid that no mind for now. He looked at his reflection and was shocked to see the face of a Zorua instead of a human.

"What?!"The Zorua looks down at his hand only to see a black paw with dark blue paw pads. Surprised by this, he looked himself over to find that he's covered in silver fur, a bushy tail, his ears were on his head, and black sock markings on his four paws. He also found he was on all fours and tried to stand on two only to wobble and fall on his stomach.

The Zorua pinched himself to see if he was dreaming only to wince in pain showing this was in fact real.

"So, this isn't a dream?"The Zorua asked. The Pikachu shook his head.

The Tricky Fox Pokemon was silent for a couple of seconds until he smiled and yelled.

"Yes! I'm a Pokemon! I can't believe it!"He bumped a paw in the air."I'm free from that prison of a house! And out of all Pokemon I turn into a Zorua! A Zorua!"He started bouncing around happily the Pikachu, he tripped a few times, but that didn't dampen his joy.

The Pikachu giggled as he watched the fox Pokemon, he was funny."Well, I'm happy that you're happy Zorua."

The Zorua stopped and pointed a paw at him."My name isn't Zorua. It's Shizuko! Remember it!"

"Okay, do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"Shizuko smiled, his tail wagging happily. He didn't have many friends back as a human, but as a Zorua he got one right away."Is there someplace I can stay nearby? I need a place to stay?"

Hinoko's ears perked up."You can live with me in the town that's near here."

"Town?"

"Yeah, it's named Brake Town. It's one of the places on this island where explorers and travelers restock on supplies and stuff."The Pikachu explained.

Shizuko tilted his head."What do you mean by explorers?"He asked.

"Explorers. You know like pokemon that explore mystery dungeons to rescue others, battle pokemon, collect treasure, and some other things."

"_These mystery dungeons seem like my kind of place."_Shizuko thought, a grin fitting a Zorua forming on his face. He would definitely have to check one out on his way to Brake Town. However, he wanted to try something before he went to town.

"Hinoko could you stand still for a few seconds?"He asked.

The Mouse Pokemon nodded. Shizuko smiled and began to circle around the electric type, analyzing the other pokemon's unique features like his yellow eyes and blue cheek pouches. After he felt like he saved this to memory. He stopped in front of the Pikachu then did a backflip in the air, a purple glow surrounding his body. When the pokemon landed on the ground, he looked like a complete copy of the other pokemon.

"How do I look?"Shizuko asked with a sly grin.

Hinoko gasped."You look just like me!"He exclaimed and began looking his doppelganger over for any details that could tell them apart besides the sly grin.

When he couldn't find any, he wrapped his arms around the other 'Pikachu' in a hug and nuzzled his cheek against his, releasing blue electricity from his cheeks. Shizuko flinched instinctively for two reasons, at the physical contact and from the Mouse Pokemon hitting him with a **Nuzzle**. He expected to feel a little pain, like a pinch or something but instead felt the electricity go into his cheek pouches.

"Err that shouldn't happen,"Shizuko muttered. His cheek pouches are supposed to be an illusion not real. So what was going on? He would figure this out.

Shizuko gave the Pikachu an annoyed look as he separated from him.

"What was that for?"Shizuko questioned.

"That's how an electric type says hello!"He answered.

"Really? I guess water types must really love electric types then."The 'Pikachu' said sarcastically.

"They do! They hit us with water right after!"Hinoko said, making Shizuko sweatdrop at the pokemon not knowing sarcasm.

"...Where's the town at?"Shizuko asked wanting to change the subject.

"Somewhere north of here, but we'll have to go through a Mystery Dungeon to reach the place,"Hinoko explained.

"Alright let the way."

The Pikachu nodded and walked in a direction. Shizuko began to follow him, but he wobbled and fell on his butt. He looked confused about what happened and Hinoko explained to him.

"Your tail is apart of your balance now."

"You're not serious?"He asked giving the Pikachu a "Are you kidding me" expression.

"Yup!"Hinoko replied and Shizuko groaned at this."Here let me help you."He came over and helped the Pokemon up.

The Pikachu helped the other Pokemon get used to walking with a tail and on four legs. Shizuko normally wouldn't want someone to help me like this, but pushed his pride down and let the Mouse Pokemon help.

In no time at all, Shizuko could walk and run like he was born a pokemon which he wasn't. Hinoko then leads him over to the entrance to what he assumed was the Mystery Dungeon.

"So, is this-"

"The Mystery Dungeon? Yes, it is!"Hinoko answered.

"...Any advice?"

"You eat anything recently?"The Pikachu asked curiously.

"Err a sandwich and a bag of chips,"Shizuko answered not expecting that.

"Then try not to vomit."

Shizuko gave him a raised eyebrow then looked at the entrance. He stared at it for a few seconds before taking his first steps into the Mystery Dungeon and was teleported.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

When Shizuko opened his eyes he found himself in a different type of forest. He looked around for the way he came but didn't see it. He suddenly fell to the ground, holding two paws in front of his mouth as he tried not to vomit. After a few seconds, he was able to stop himself from throwing up what he last ate and stood up panting.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Hinoko with his usual goofy smile.

"Welcome to the Mystery Dungeon!"He announced."This Mystery Dungeon is named Tamato Path because of the Tamato berries that are commonly found here."He explained.

"Tamato? You sure you don't mean tomato?"Shizuko questioned.

"No, Tamato!"Hinoko corrected then reached behind his back and pulled out a pinkish red berry with spikes."Here try one!"He said before shoving the berry into his mouth.

The other "Pikachu" was caught off guard by this and immediately swallowed the berry out of reflex. He about to question him on why he did that when he felt a burning sensation building in his gut. The burning kept building until it became too and he ran around the place screaming with fire coming out of his mouth. Hinoko chuckled as he watched the Zorua, his illusion disappeared when he lost his concentration, run around the place looking for something to dose the fire in his gut.

A Dungeon pokemon appeared and tried to attack the Zorua, but fainted after he breathed fire in its face.

Soon Hinoko had enough of watching his friend run around, he came over and gave the fox Pokemon some water that was gone in seconds. He sat there, panting for a bit before he glared at the rodent for making him eat that berry.

"So, did you like the berry?"The Pikachu asked still smiling.

"What do you think?"

"..Yes?"Shizuko facepalmed at his answer.

"Let me tell some things about a dungeon. First off, to get out of here you need to find some stairs."

"Stairs?! We're in a forest! How am I supposed to find stairs here?!"The Zorua exclaimed.

Hinoko shrugged."I don't know just look for some stairs. That's the only way out besides an Escape Orb."He explained as he got an annoyed look."Now the next thing key thing is Dungeon Pokemon."

"Dungeon what now?"

"Dungeon Pokemon! Pokemon that appear in dungeons and want to kill you for some reason. I think you owe them money or something."

"Owe them something? I haven't stolen from anyone here yet!"Shizuko realized what he said and quickly corrects himself."Err I mean who said anything about stealing."He chuckled nervously.

The Pikachu pats him on the back."It's alright Shiz, you can steal the stuff in here. What do you explorers and travelers do when they come in here? Leave empty-handed?"

Shizuko breathed a sigh of relief."Don't call me Shiz."

"No promise!"The Pikachu replied before he continued."The dungeon changes layouts each time you come in here so it won't be the same as last time. If you want to enter into the same layout as someone then you have about ten seconds before the layout changes."

Shizuko nodded and began walking in a direction."Wait there's one last thing I need to tell you!"

"I don't need anymo-"He began but fell down a hole in the ground.

Hinoko walks over and shouts into the hole."There are traps in this place."

"Thank you Hinoko!"Shizuko yelled back.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

Once Shizuko was freed from the hole, the two pokemon explored the dungeon looking for the stairs while also battling a ton of Dungeon Pokemon. In Shizuko's case, he just punched or kicked the pokemon to make them faint since he didn't know how to use moves yet. Hinoko told him that he shouldn't rely on brute force and needed moves to fight, but the fox pokemon ignored him on this.

Each Dungeon Pokemon they defeated faded away like they were illusions or were never real in the first place. Shizuko was confused by this and asked Hinoko, but the electric type told him that it was a mystery that explorers are still trying to figure to this day.

Eventually, they found the stairs and the Zorua went through them...only to find himself in the forest again, but with no stairs. He questioned his rodent friend on why they were still in the dungeon and he explained that they had to go through the stairs multiple times to get out.

The Zorua was so annoyed by this that he accidentally released a purple shock wave that knocked away several Dungeon Pokemon, but surprisingly not his mouse friend. What the Zorua didn't know was that he just used Night Daze without even realizing it.

The two pokemon after going through three stairways, Hinoko told him that they were on the last floor of the dungeon much to Shizuko's joy. They searched the floor and found the stairway. However, something stood in there way more specifically four some things that looked like living cherries with stubby feet.

"Hinoko am I seeing things or are those cherries alive?"Shizuko asked confused, he knew a few pokemon but not these ones.

"You're not seeing things. Those are Cherubi, but I would be careful fighting them in groups."

The Zorua's stomach growled."...Do they taste good?"Shizuko asked.

"I guess, they look like cherries so...wait you want to eat them don't you?"Hinoko questioned.

Shizuko glared at his friend."And if I am? Look we've been battling pokemon all day or whatever and I'm hungry. I am NOT eating another Tamato berry!"

"Well if you're hungry I do have another berry that might-"

"Is it a Tamato berry?"Shizuko asked.

"...No,"Hinoko answered, but the Zorua wasn't buying it and charged at the berry looking pokemon, intending to eat them.

"Get in my belly!"Shizuko yelled as he pounced on one of the Cherubi.

Hinoko sweatdropped as he watched his friend get **Leech Seed** by three of them. He was then tackled by all four of them repeatedly while having his energy drained each second until he fainted on the spot.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

When the Zorua regained conscious he found himself on the back of his friend walking in a forest at night.

"Nice to see you awake sleepy head,"Hinoko said having felt the dark type stir awake on his back.

"What happened?"Shizuko asked tiredly.

"You fainted after they ganged up on you. I then knocked them out with a Thunderbolt and carried you out of the dungeon."The Pikachu explained.

"...Sorry."Shizuko said after a few seconds of silence.

"For what?"Hinoko asked curiously.

"For being overconfident in thinking that I could defeat pokemon without moves,"Shizuko explained.

"Oh, _that_,"Hinoko giggled."It's alright as long as you learn from your mistakes."

"...Thank you,"

Hinoko just nodded then continued walking for a few seconds before suddenly stopping. Shizuko gave his friend a confused look as he laid him on the ground.

"Why are we stopping?"

"To rest and eat silly! We can go to town tomorrow."Hinoko explained then pulled out two big apples out of nowhere and handed one to him.

"These are normal apples right?"He asked the Pikachu.

"Yeah, except they taste better than the apples from your world."He answered before eating his apple.

The Zorua was about to ask him how he would know that when his stomach reminded him that it was starving. He looked at the apple in his paws for a second then took a tentative bite. His eyes widened at the taste and ferociously devoured the fruit.

Once he was finished, he laid down against a tree to sleep. He was about to fall asleep when he heard shuffling and felt something lean against him. He opened his eyes to see Hinoko leaning on him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."The Pikachu replied.

The fox pokemon gained a tick mark."Do I look like a pillow to you?"

"Yes!"Was Hinoko's cheeky answer.

Shizuko growled, but other than that did nothing. Hinoko giggled and shuffled a bit on the Zorua until he comfortable then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I did a good job of showing these two becoming friends in this chapter.**

**Pokemon406: Sorry this chapter was short. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**Pokemon406: Next time the two pokemon finally make it to Brake Town and the Pikachu shows him around the place.**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Salutes at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a flash of white light)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: Like I said last chapter Shizuko and Hinoko arrive at Brake Town and Hinoko introduces him to the town folk.**

**Hikari: That sounds boring.**

**Pokemon406: Then leave little fox!**

**Hikari: Okay call me back when the action comes. (Leaves the room to find something fun to do)**

**Corey: Aw Hikari come back!**

**Pokemon406: Then it was two and here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs.**

When morning came Shizuko awoke to find two things. One, he was still in the Pokemon world as a Zorua. And second, his new Pikachu friend was literally right in his face with those bright yellow eyes of his.

"Ahhh!"Shizuko screamed in surprise and backed up against the tree behind him.

"Good morning!"Hinoko greeted in his usual joyful tone."Sleep well? Dream about anything interesting? I dreamed about being in marshmallow land. The marshmallows there were so huge and-!"He was cut off by the Zorua shoving a paw in his mouth.

"Please stop talking!"Shizuko said as he panted from shock. Once he got his breathing under control, he said."Don't ever do that again!"

Hinoko removed his paw from his mouth."No, promises."He said smiling making the Zorua groan.

"How far is the town from here?"Shizuko asked wanting to change the subject.

"Not far. About a few minutes,"Hinoko replied.

"Well I guess we better get moving,"The Zorua said getting up and stretched each of his limbs.

Hinoko nodded and the two traveled until they were out of the forest and on top of the hill. Shizuko looked around until Hinoko elbowed him and pointed towards something in the distance, a town surrounded by a wall of wood. The Zorua asked the Pikachu if that was the place and he nodded eagerly before bounding down the hill with Shizuko following quickly behind.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

After some running, the two pokemon made it to wall gate where a pokemon was guarding the gate. The pokemon was a canine that had tan and blue fur(The blue fur looked like a cloak.), white fur on its face that looked like a long mustache and eyebrows, and coal eyes.

The pokemon noticed them and greeted the two."Hello, Corey back from your walk. Who's your friend?"He asked looking at Shizuko.

The Pikachu nodded and draped an arm over the Zorua's shoulder."This is my new friend, Shizuko the Zorua. He's gonna be my new roommate!"He then gestured to the canine pokemon."Shizuko this is Axel(No, not the KH) the Stoutland. He and his buddy, Brick, guard the town gate."

Shizuko shook the Mouse Pokemon's arm off him then walked over to Axel and brought up a paw for a handshake or would it be pawshake?

"Nice to meetcha, Axel!"

Axel didn't shake his paw, instead he stared at him with narrowed eyes."You have the eyes of a troublemaker."

"And?"

"You better not cause any trouble for my town."The Stoutland growled.

Shizuko in response gave him an innocent smile."My good sir, you have my word that I won't cause any trouble."He replied, a halo appearing over his head.

Axel stared at him for a long moment."I've got my eye on you."He said before opening the gate to let them in.

Hinoko walked in while Shizuko cast Axel one last smile before following the Mouse Pokemon.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

Shizuko didn't know what he was expecting from Brake Town. He thought it was going to be like a town from his world except with no cars, but instead saw lots of shacks and small houses. They had one thing in common, they were either made of straw, hay, or wood. He saw pokemon of different shapes and sizes either walking around or running shops. His attention was pulled to Hinoko when the mouse elbowed his side.

"Welcome to Brake Town! There are all kinds of stuff here!"He points at a shop run by what looks like a dinosaur kangaroo."That there is Miss Kangaskhan or Miss as a call her. She holds your extra items and money for you. They for some reason don't charge you, but I don't question it. There are other Kangaskhans on the island that store stuff."

He points at a shop that looks like a bar and was run by what looks like a red and white mouse with swirly eyes."That is Spinda's drink bar! You give her some gummis and she'll make you a drink that does crazy things...in a good way. The effects vary, but they're always good."

"So, it's basically a place where I go to get high?"Shizuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinoko ignored his question and continued, pointing at a shop run by something with a paintbrush tail painting a portrait of two cat-like pokemon." The guy painting those two Meowstics is Smeargle. His business is painting portraits for people, paint on you, and dye your fur if you have any."

Shizuko looked himself over before commenting."I think I'm good with my fur like this so keep him away from me."

He points over at a big shack run by a living plant with a flower crown on its head."That's the library run by Lilligant and her assistant, Petilli. If you need info for stuff then there's the place."

He points at a shop run by a white and blue seagull with a large orange jaw."That's the post office run by Pelipper. So, if you have poster stuff then go there."He said then added."I happen to work there. I can honestly say he's a pretty good boss."

"So, if I order something do I get it early because you're my friend?"Shizuko asked grinning.

"Nope! Boss says nobody gets special discounts even if you're friends with him or his workers."Hinoko replied, causing his friend to pout.

He points over at shack that had the word dojo on it and a bipedal red and yellow chicken in front of it."That's the town dojo! It's run by Blaziken and his band of Combusken. You can go there to train up in his mazes. It's a lot of fun! I'm a common customer to that place."Hinoko waved at the Blaziken and he waved back.

"Hmm, I'll make sure to check it out."Shizuko muttered.

He points over at a shop run by a green bird wearing a cloak or robe."That's shop run by Xatu. He opens any chests you find in dungeons for a certain price. He stares out into space a lot so it's hard to time if he is listening or not."

Shizuko raised an eyebrow."Why would I pay for someone to open something for me? The good old lock pick or rock always works for me."He said grinning.

Hinoko shrugs and pointed over at a shop run by what looked like a bipedal plant bug hybrid."That's shop run by Leavanny. She sells bags, specs, scarves, and clothes. She's really nice and makes good clothing!"

A sudden realization finally hit Shizuko. He was naked and it took until the Pikachu mentioned clothes for him to realize it.

"Ah, how much does her stuff cost?"Shizuko asked fidgeting a bit.

"It depends on what you want,"Hinoko replied and patted his friend's head."And don't worry everyone's naked here."

"That doesn't help me."Shizuko muttered.

He points at a shop run by what looked like a panda."That's the sandwich shop run by Pangoro. He makes really good sandwiches."

Shizuko's stomach growled, reminding him that he didn't eat anything today."Ugh, he had to mention food."He grumbled.

He points at a shop run by green ecko."Last, but not least is Kecleon shop. He and other Kecleon sell all kinds of stuff to help explorers and travelers all over the world. One word of advice, do NOT steal from them!"

Shizuko giggled, but then stopped when Hinoko got too close for comfort."I'll say it again, do NOT steal from them! They somehow gain the power of a legendary and beat the crap out of thieves."Hinoko said sounding deadly serious.

Shizuko gulped and nodded. He didn't know much about pokemon, but he knew legendaries were not something you wanted to mess with.

"Good...you wanna get something to eat?"The Zorua nodded."Okay, let's get some sandwiches!"He said before grabbing his friend's paw and ran over to Pangoro's Sandwich shop.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

After they finished eating, Shizuko brought a book from Lilligant's shop and found out why his illusion felt so real.

Apparently, his ability was Solid Illusion which meant that his illusions were so powerful they feel real. He was ecstatic about this because it seemed similar to the move Transform which means he could copy others.

Right now, he and Hinoko were out near the town. His Pikachu friend is gonna help him with learning moves and his illusions.

"So, Hinoko how do I use moves?"Shizuko asked curiously.

"Well, moves are kind of based on instinct which every pokemon is born with. However, you weren't born as one."Hinoko began, the Zorua looking down at that."But, that doesn't mean you can't use moves and develop instinct over time."

"Close your eyes and focus on seeing your moveset."Hinoko instructed.

Shizuko nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on his "moveset" as Hinoko called it. It took a few seconds, but he eventually saw four things with words on them in his head.

"Anything yet?"

"I see four things with the words Fury Swipe, Taunt, Copycat, and Night Daze."Shizuko answered.

"Good, now in order to use a move you need to say the name of it."

"Alright.."Shizuko thought about what move to use. After a couple of seconds of thought, he said."Night Daze."

Shizuko all of sudden felt a powerful energy course through his body. It felt good at first, but then it kept building and building. With a loud yell, he released a purple shockwave that would have knocked away anything within range of him.

He panted feeling exhausted, the attack took some energy from him but he could still keep going. He opened his eyes to find himself in a small crater.

"Good job,"Hinoko said as he walked into the crater."You did that on purpose this time."

The Zorua looked at him with a raised eyebrow."How aren't you hurt? You literally in front of me when I used the attack."

Hinoko shrugged."I'm fast,"He answered."Let's try a move that doesn't require that much energy. Try Fury Swipe."

Shizuko nodded and said."Fury Swipe."He suddenly felt an energy course through him, one different than the other one, before it went into his forepaws. He watched as long white glowing claws expanded from his paws.

He looked at his paws in wonder for a few seconds then looked over at Hinoko. He sudden swiped at the Mouse Pokemon and was surprised when he easily ducked the attack. He growled swiped at him two more times before Fury Swipe disappeared from his claws.

"That wasn't nice, Shizuko~"Hinoko said, booping the fox's nose.

"Don't do that."Shizuko said.

"No promises~"Hinoko said."Now try another move."

Shizuko nodded and said."Taunt."He waited a few seconds for something to happen and nothing did."What the hell! Nothing happening!"

Hinoko giggled."That's because you have come up with an insult silly! The move doesn't do it by itself like the others."

"Seriously?"His friend nodded. He sighed then thought of an insult."Your mom was so fat that she couldn't escape a cat!"

The Pikachu humed."Well, she was a pretty chubby Raichu. So, I could see that happening."

"Your mom was so stupid that she couldn't find the cheese in a maze even if it was right in front of her!"

"She has a sight problem which was why dad fed us the cheese."Hinoko replied still not fazed by the taunts.

"Your mom never loved you!"Shizuko exclaimed in anger at his insults not working.

He was rewarded with a punch in the face for this. He yelped in pain and held his face as he heard Hinoko say.

"My mom maybe a lot of things. Really chubby, had eye problems, and couldn't feed us dairy. But she loved me and my thirty-two siblings!"Hinoko growled at him angrily.

However, as quick as his anger had come it was gone in the next second."You did it! You used taunt."He said back to his usual cheerful tone.

"Good,"Shizuko said before taking a swipe at him but he dodged."Damn it!"

"Now, there's only one move left, Copycat."Hinoko pulled out an Oran berry from who knows where and gave it to the Zorua."Eat this then copy the move I use!"

Shizuko grumbled something and ate the berry. He sighed as he felt the pain from the punch from earlier disappear almost instantly and felt his energy come back. He then watched as Hinoko drop down to all fours and raised his tail.

"Electro Ball!"Hinoko said and a sphere of electricity soon formed on his tail. He tossed it high into the air and the pair watched as it exploded into yellow particles that disappeared into nothingness.

The Pikachu turned to Shizuko."Now your turn!"

The Zorua nodded and said."Copycat,"He suddenly felt electricity build up in his chest before rushing into his tail where a sphere of electricity soon formed. He was about to toss it into the air, but was interrupted.

"Good job!"Hinoko said slapping the fox's back.

He yelped and lost his hold on the sphere. The two pokemon watched as the sphere soared through the air and landed in Brake Town. Shizuko flinched as he heard an explosion go off, he hoped his Electro Ball didn't hit something or someone.

"Okay,"Shizuko turned to Hinoko."Let's move on to illusions."

"Shouldn't we check what happened in the town?"Shizuko asked.

The Pikachu waved him off."I'm sure you hit nothing important."He said before taking out a book and gave it to him."Look through here and decide what to turn into."

Shizuko looked unsure for a moment, but then opened the book and flipped through it. It didn't take him long to find one that interested him. After staring for a couple of seconds, he put the book down and jumped into the air, a familiar glow around his body. When he landed, he was shown to be an orange lizard with a flaming tail and green eyes.

"Oh, a Charmander! Nice choice, I hear their pretty strong fire types."Hinoko commented.

The 'Charmander' waved him off."Yeah, yeah just tell me if I copied it all right."He said he needed to see if there were any imperfections to his form.

Hinoko nodded and looked at his friend over for any differences to a Charmander. After a few seconds, Hinoko told him.

"I don't see any difference so I think you did perfect!"Shizuko smiled at that."You wanna hear something interesting about Charmanders?"He nodded.

"Well I don't know if it's true but if a Charmander's tail goes out...they kick the bucket."Hinoko said.

Shizuko gulped."Y-You mean-"He began but was cut off.

The Pikachu nodded."They literally kick a bucket."

The 'Charmander' breathed a sigh of relief."I thought you meant they die."

"Oh, no they do die."Hinoko corrected causing his friend to gulp."Wanna find out if it's true?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"Shizuko yelled, glaring at him.

"Yes!"Hinoko said, pulling out a toy water pistol from nowhere.

"N-where you get that water gun? Never mind, keep that away!"He said as he turned and ran away from his friend who chased after him.

"Stay still!"Hinoko yelled, firing a few shots of course aiming for the flaming tail.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

After a few minutes of chasing, Hinoko stopped trying to extinguish his tail because he got bored. They had lunch before continuing with the Zorua's illusions.

Shizuko used his illusion ability like before but this time he turned himself into a small brown fox that had brown eyes and bushy tail.

Hinoko gasped."Oh my gosh an Eevee! You turned into the most adorable pokemon ever!"He said, his tail wagging excitedly. (A/N: What pokemon do you think is the most adorable?)

"Adorable? I'm not adorable I'm cool!"Shizuko said offended.

"Yes, you are! I could cuddle you all day long!"The Pikachu commented.

Hinoko continued commenting the 'Eevee' and with each comment, the fox got angrier and angrier. He bared his fangs at the rodent and crouched down, about to pounce and claw his friend to shreds but was stopped by a great sensation.

"Who's a cute Eevee?"Hinoko asked scratching Shizuko's right ear.

"I-I am,"Shizuko replied, his hind leg beating the ground. Hinoko suddenly stopped scratching his ear causing him to blink in confusion."Uhh, what just happened?"

Hinoko giggled."That was one of the weaknesses of a pokemon, ear scratches along with belly rubs, tubby tickles, and other things!"

Shizuko frowned."So...I have the same weaknesses as a pet dog or cat?"His friend nodded causing him to sigh."Great.."

"I know right! It feels so good to get your ear scratched or tubby rubbed."Hinoko said.

"We're getting off track. Let's go back to me and illusions."The 'Eevee' said changing the subject.

"Okay! What's next?"Hinoko asked.

Shizuko used his illusion ability again but this time he was a blue turtle with a red shell and blue eyes.

Hinoko's eyes widened and pointed at him saying."Ah koopa!"

"Wha-"Was all Shizuko said before Hinoko suddenly jumped on him somehow making him go into his shell.

The Pikachu then kicked the Squirtle's shell sending him skidding into the forest where he hit several trees. He was then sent into Brake Town where he hit several shops and pokemon before finally stopping in the middle of town.

Shizuko groaned and came out of his shell."Ugh, I'm gonna get that mou-"He stopped talking when he saw angry glares from the townspeople and shop owners.

The Squirtle laughed nervously before hiding back in his shell, he probably wasn't gonna come out anytime soon.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

"So, Shizuko what do you think of Brake Town?"Hinoko asked his friend on the way to his house.

"Oh, it was great but I think everyone hates me now,"Shizuko replied, he was a Zorua again."I also really want to hurt you for kicking me like a koopa!"

"You weren't a koopa?"Hinoko asked confused. Shizuko growled and resisted the urge to attack his friend.

The two pokemon soon came up to the Pikachu's house which was a small shack made out of wood. Hinoko reached behind the Zorua's ear and pulled out a key. Shizuko blinked at Hinoko then scratched behind his ear to make sure there wasn't anything else.

Hinoko opened the door and pushed his friend inside. Shizuko stopped scratching to view the Pikachu's house and was surprised it looked bigger on the inside.

Shizuko spoke some gibberish as Hinoko got out a bed for the Zorua to sleep in. When he stopped speaking gibberish, Hinoko showed him his bed which really looked like a pet bed

"What is this?"Shizuko asked growling.

"Your bed,"Hinoko replied.

"This looks like something you give a dog or cat!"

"Well you're not a dog or cat, but close enough that it works."The Pikachu replied before getting in his own bed which looked like a pet bed too.

Shizuko continued to growl for a moment before sighing. He was too tired to be angry right now. He hopped into his bed which was really soft and comfortable. He sighed contently before going to sleep, his second day of being a pokemon over.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all like the idea of solid illusions because it will be explored more with time in this story.**

**Pokemon406: Also as you read Cor-err Hinoko makes his own rules in the story. If you don't like that then don't read.**

**Corey: Yeah I make my own rules!**

**Hikari: And he gets to be in this why?**

**Pokemon406: Because I said so.**

**Hikari: That's not fair!**

**Pokemon406: Life's not fair deal with it fox!**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at the camera then disappears using Instant Transmission.)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at the camera then disappears in a flash of light.)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning.)**


End file.
